Many current image capture devices, such as scanners, are capable of operating in a variety of modes. Some common modes are low-resolution black and white scanning for preview and non-critical graphic information, high-resolution black and white scanning for text to be passed to an optical character recognition (OCR) process, and high-resolution full-color scanning for color photos. If speed, memory and file storage space were not a concern, scanners could always scan in their highest-resolution full-color mode and the user could later convert portions of the page to other less memory intensive modes. However, computers with such high speed and large capacities are a distinct minority in the community of computers. Often multiple users will share a single computer system, requiring each user to conserve storage space that is shared among the users. Older computers and some portable systems, such as cameras, laptop computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), may be limited in their processor speed, memory, and storage space. Also, scanners typically are slower to scan when in high-resolution full-color mode causing excessive delays for the user.